The Dark Ages of Hogwarts
by Rudy1
Summary: Hermione finds she's a demon and makes Harry a demon. Somehow, Draco takes over Hogwarts, and a mysterious girl comes to defeat Hermione. Ron becomes smitten ith her, and together they try to end the evil that has come upon Hogwarts.
1. The Dark Secret

Chapter One: The Dark Secret 

            It was a dark, cold evening on Gadlsberg Avenue. A blue car started rolling down the street, it's headlights like giant explosions in the midnights darkness. The car stopped with a screech on Number 7, and then three figures stepped out of the automobile.

            One of them went to the car trunk and took out a small black trunk. Another came and took out a cage, containing a brown cat; it's eyes maliciously glowing in the dark.

            Then, all three walked calmly to the door of Number 7, where the third figure took out a set of keys and quickly opened the polished wooden door to get out of the cold. Her companions stepped inside and took their packages into a small room, before meeting back in the living room.

"Hermione," began a mans voice from a couch, beside his wife, "We have something to tell you, darling…"

"Well… What is it?" Asked Hermione Granger, from the other side of the room, where she was sitting on a comfortable armchair.

"This isn't easy to explain, dear," continued Hermione's mother.

"You see, we don't know how to tell you this, it'll be quite a shock," Added Hermione's father.

"Hermione, your father and I are demons. Demonic beings. And so are you; we've always known…" Hermione became completely speechless, not knowing what to say or think.

"Maybe this will help you conceive it," Her father said, as he stood up and walked behind the couch from which he took out a large, old, completely black, even to the ages, book, with an old fashioned leather latch keeping it closed. He walked back around the couch, and neatly placed the mysterious book on the coffee table so that is faced he and his wife...He glanced at his wife, which reassured him that they were doing the right thing, before unlatching the book.

            His wife flipped through the pages, while he quickly walked to the kitchen and said, "This is the Grimmorie, Hermione, your father and I have had it for ages." She found the page she wanted, and soon after her husband came back with a round silver bowl and an old fashioned polished dagger. He sat and then they both took deep breaths before reading aloud:

_"The secret we hid from you in the night,_

_Will now become clear to your sight,  
We return to you your true identity,_

_That of which a demonic entity."_

Here they paused, to pick up the dagger. Each of them cut a long wound into the palms of their hands, and then held it over the bowl so that a few drops spilled into it. Hermione's mother stirred the blood with the tip of the dagger before continuing with her husband:

_"With our blood, your demonic half will return,_

_Your true self you shall learn."_

Hermione suddenly felt a slight tingle over take her body. The wind pounded against the windows, and soon forced them open. Pictures, coins, anything small, fell from the force of the circling air. The bowl began to glow, and then it gave off a loud scream and shot a beam of red light and sparks at Hermione. She could see her parents squinting in it, just before she closed her eyes for the impact, and then darkness…

            Hermione awoke 3 nights later, feeling completely different then the way she had when she got out of her parents car. She felt something she never had before, and… liked it. She opened her eyes and found herself in her room. She could see her trunk at the foot of her bed, but where was Crookshanks?

            She could feel cold all around her, and noticed she was wearing different clothes. Her parents had apparently changed her into a tight silk red dress, with a red silk top, like the upper part of a bathing suit, only it was squished tightly in the center like you would a paper flower.

            Then an impulsive feeling over took her. Revenge. She stood up, and found that she was wearing leather bed high-heels. The odd thing was that she liked all of this too.

"Hermione?" Came her mothers voice. "Is that you?" She had heard the creek of the wooden floor and Hermione's shoe heel. Hermione didn't answer. She walked more carefully toward her bedroom door, and quietly opened it just enough for her to go through, so that it wasn't all the way open.

            As quietly as possible, Hermione slowly crept toward the kitchen, where she knew her mother was. Her now curly hair got into her face, but she angrily shoved it aside. In an instant, she jumped into the kitchen, held out her hand instinctively, and somehow found herself holding a fireball. Almost as if she had been doing it her whole life, Hermione through it like a baseball. It hit her mother, and Hermione watched as she fell to the floor in pain, screaming a horrible sound that meant nothing to Hermione. Then the fire stopped burning around her mother, and there was nothing left of her.

"Hermione? Hunny?" Shouted her father as he came running into the kitchen. He stopped at the entrance and looked from Hermione to the scorch mark where he has last seen his wife, and then back again. "How could you?" He asked in a disgusted tone. He held out his own hand, and through a fireball at her. She made one herself and blew her fathers up.

Then, she held out her hand again, now knowing what she could do, and threw another fireball at her father, her own flesh and blood.

"Like this…" was all she said, in a cold, cold, voice. And again, she watched another one of they very people that had brought her into this world die.


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Return to Hogwarts 

            The summer had gone by quickly, in which Hermione quickly learned the ways of the demons. She had spent most of her time reading the Grimmorie. Her homework had been completely ignored and was simply left to collect dust in her room. With her plans, Hermione could see no reason to do something so unimportant. 

Now it was the morning before she had to return to Hogwarts, and she was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading more from the Grimmorie as the first beams of light burst through the window.If she hadn't been so anxious about putting her plan to action, she probably wouldn't have stopped reading, but she was far beyond anxious. So she closed the Grimmorie, but ignored to latch it, and walked to the upstairs into the bathroom, where she turned on the water as hot as possible, and took a quick shower.

When she was done, she wrapped a large towel around her, up to her neck, and walked into her room. Calmly, she walked toward the mirror-walled closet on the right wall and opened it. Her face instantly broke out into a look of disgust. All of her old clothes were so normal and modest! She couldn't stand it, but she knew for her plan to work she'd have to stay as normal as possible.

She grabbed a pair of the tightest dark blue jeans, and the smallest shirt she could find. She tied the shirt in a knot at the side, and put a belt around the jeans as tightly as she could. She put her hand to the door of the sliding closet, and slowly slid it back into place so that she could see herself in the mirror. Hermione gave off a deep sighed, in complete disgust by what she was wearing, but also with an understandment of why she was wearing something she despised so much.

Finally excepting what she was wearing, she thrust open the lid of her trunk and looked at its contents: a few quills, her robes, ink bottles, books, and stacks of paper, all covered in a thick layer of dust. She ran her finger over the smooth dusty edge, before taking out two robes, and throwing a fireball into the trunk. _I don't need any of that,_ she thought. She then shoved the robes back into the trunk and then shimmered into the kitchen where she picked up the Grimmorie and then shimmered back into her room. Carefully, she placed the book beneath her robes, and then slammed the lid of her trunk shut.

            Hermione glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that she still had 2 hours until she had to go to Kings Cross Station. She sat on her bed, and looked around her room, oh how she now despised all its contents! 

Suddenly, she noticed a large pile of letters on the windowsill. She walked over, and picked them up, scanning the address of each carefully: Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Ron, Harry, Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Hogwarts, Harry.

"Bah," she said, before turning away and tossing the letters up in the air, letting them all gracefully fall to the floor. Then she walked back to her trunk and kicked it open and bent down and took out the Grimmorie, and once again, she sat on her bed and continued reading…

*          *          *

The late-morning sun shone harshly on Kings Cross Station as Hermione shimmered in behind a large garbage can. Quickly, she sorted her thoughts out and began walking around the building to the entrance, as normally as possible. She spotted her former friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly about to walk through the barrier and sighed at just how much she didn't want to talk to them. Especially Harry, since she now admired You-Know-Who, and Harry had kept stopping him from returning to glory. But that was all going to change. 

            She forced herself to smile politely and begin running after them, waving with her right hand, and pushing a trolley, she had gotten to carry her not so heavy trunk with the other.

"Harry! Ron!" She cried. They turned just in time to see her as they passed the barrier, and Hermione could see their faces light up with joy. She kept her disgust in, and didn't show any sign of it, and just simply kept acting surprisingly normal.

"Why, hello Hermione!" Said the sweet voice of Mrs. Weasly from behind Hermione. She hadn't noticed the Weaslys there, and had to force herself not to blow them up. Instead, she turned around, keeping her cool, and said, "Great to see you, Mrs. Weasly!"

"Well, you too, dear. How about you go in with Ginny?" Hermione looked at the red-haired girl standing beside Mrs. Weasly and thought that if Lord Voldemort could use her, she could too, but not just now.

"Of course," she politely replied, finally figuring out how she could use Ginny to her advantage. Ginny pushed her trolley toward Hermione, and together they started off at a walk, and then burst into a run through the barrier and onto Platform 9 and ¾.

"I'll see you later then, Ginny," Hermione said, as she kept running on toward the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. 

            Ginny had an odd feeling about Hermione, but she didn't know what, and Hermione could feel it. She realized Ginny was a threat to her plan and knew she'd have to wrap her around her finger quickly…

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, as calmly as possible, and purposely bumped into several Gryffindors, but perfectly passed it all off as accidents. Soon enough, Hermione found the compartment Ron and Harry were sitting in.

"Hermione!" Burst Ron, when she slid the compartment door aside, "Why haven't you replied to any of our letters?"

"I've been really busy, Ron! Anyway, it's great to see the both of you!" She faked. Harry patted the seat beside him and she reluctantly-seemingly-gladly accepted it after putting away her trunk.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Asked Harry, after having taken a good look around for the familiar feline.

"She's staying at my aunts house for a while."

"Oh, alright." And so, it went for the next few hours until the food trolley passed. "Harry, why don't you get us something to eat? Ron, help Harry." Hermione shoved a bag of money into Ron's arms and watched as both boys glared back at her with puzzled expression before leaving the compartment to make their purchases.

            Hurriedly, Hermione took out her trunk and opened it. She waved a hand across the Grimmorie and watched as its outside changed to look like an arithmancy book. Then she took it out, closed her trunk, put it away, and began reading. Ron turned away from the food trolley, and saw Hermione reading the book.

"Hmm… Finally doing something normal, for _her_ standards," Ron muttered to Harry. Harry turned and saw too, that Hermione was reading the book, but still had an odd feeling about her.

"I dunno. She's been acting weird all day. I mean, since when has Hermione been so busy she couldn't reply a few letters? And why would she leave Crookshanks with her aunt?"

"I dunno. Girls… go figure." They grabbed all their sweets and walked back into their compartment. Ron handed Hermione her share, but she turned it down, causing both boys to share a worried look with each other…

*          *          *

It was a dark, dark night when the Hogwarts Express finally made it to Hogsmeade Station. The three friends had changed somewhere during mid-evening and as soon as the train came to a complete stop, Hermione dashed off the train. She ran until she heard Hagrid's voice and then paused for a moment to wave at him. The pause allowed Harry and Ron to catch up to her, so she had to slow down and walk calmly with them to the carriages. She contained her excitement to put her plan to action and again stayed as normal as possible, but Harry and Ron still felt an odd mysterious feeling around their friend.

            They got off the carriage and began their usual walk up to Hogwarts and into the Great Hall. Along the way, Hermione bumped into a woman, but completely ignored her. Ron and Harry stayed back to apologize for Hermione and realized the women must be the new dark arts teacher. So Hermione sat alone for a few minutes at the Gryffindor table, until Harry and Ron showed up.

"You'll never guess who-" Ron started, but was quickly interrupted by Hermione.

"Shhh! Dumbledore's about to speak!" She said, gesturing to the headmaster as he stood up. An eerie silence came over the hall, but was soon ended when Dumbledore began to give his usual speech. It passed just as soon as dinner did, and soon everyone found themselves back in their familiar common rooms. All except Hermione.


	3. The Great Murder

Chapter Three: The Great Murder 

            It was time for Hermione to put her plan to action. _Time for step one,_ she thought as she slipped away from the crowd. She found an empty classroom and decided to hide in it until everyone was in their dorms, as well as the teachers. Luckily, for her, most everyone was tired so the halls of Hogwarts were soon emptied, except for the occasional teacher. To get by the teachers, Hermione would have to use an ancient magic that would leave her exhausted, but it was worth it for what she intended to do.

            Hermione moved toward the center of the room, and closed her eyes in concentration. A circle of dust rose around her, and then suddenly scattered, but when it cleared there was nothing there: Hermione had become invisible.  

            Quietly, she opened the door just slightly so that she could fit through and so it wasn't completely open, just as she had the night before she murdered her parents. Once again she creped through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 15 minutes passed after she left her hideout, she came upon tiny Professor Flitwick, and she wanted to deeply to give him a good trip, but she contained herself, knowing it would spoil things for her so she instead kept walking until she reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance into Professor Dumbledore's office.

            Hermione held out her hand, still invisible, and created a fireball which she threw at the stone figure, shattering it to pieces, revealing the passage that led to the spiral stair case. Hermione dashed down the hall, and jumped up the staircase.

            There was no need to stay invisible any longer, so Hermione broke off her concentration before firing another fireball. She watched as the large wooden doors burned to ashes and the fire extinguished itself. And there in the other room was Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Why, Ms. Granger, what are you doing here? And why did you have to use so much force? You could have just knocked," he said, completely confused.

"I'm here to get rid of you, dear professor," Hermione replied as she created another fireball. For and old man, Dumbledore was awfully quick, and so when Hermione through the fireball, her opponent rapidly took out his wand and used a clever freezing charm to stop it in mid-air.

"Hermione, why are you doing this?!"

"Because you're in the way," she made yet another fireball and threw it again at the professor, but just as before he stopped it. "Enough! You know you can't win!" Hermione scolded.

"I'm afraid you can't predict the future, Ms. Granger!"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of… Come to me Banshee of the Night!" Hermione called out. The wind howled just as it did the night Hermione received her demon half, only fiercer as it burst in through a wide window on the left wall. Fawkes gave a cry of fear as the wind threw his cage over. Pieces of parchment flew everywhere, the sorting hat was tossed aside, the sword of Godric Gryffindor fell upon the headmasters desk, and portraits broke as they crashed to the floor.

            A shrill cry was suddenly heard as a pale, pale woman in a torn, aged, blue dress, with long, messy, flowing hair flew into the room through the open window. The Banshee of the Night.

"Banshee, kill him!" Hermione commanded, as she pointed toward Dumbledore coldly. The Banshee spotted him and obeyed Hermione. She began gliding toward him, continuing to scream her horrible scream. Suddenly she pounced Dumbledore, her clawed hands outstretched. She began focusing her cry on her prey, and Hermione gladly watched as the banshee's cry caused Dumbledore's face pop with blood. Thick crimson lines of the blood poured from his face and fell to stain the floor.

"Grab the wand!" Hermione ordered. "I'll finish him off!" The Banshee did as she was told and grabbed the wand before floating back to Hermione. Hermione snatched the wand and broke it in half with a horrible force coming from her, that Dumbledore felt and worried she may now be unstoppable. 

            As if she owned the place, Hermione walked to the  desk and took out the ancient knife with great skill before throwing it at Headmaster Dumbledore's neck, finally killing him, and changing the entire future of Hogwarts, and maybe even the world for that matter.

"Get out of here," Hermione snarled as she heard footsteps below and desperate calls for the now late Albus Dumbledore. The Banshee nodded, before shooting out of the window, causing it to slam shut, and flying deep into the night to perform her dark deeds. With one last malicious look at Dumbledore, Hermione jumped out the window and into the night…

*          *            *

"I can't believe he's dead…" Muttered Parvati Patil the next morning after breakfast in the Gryffindor common room. Classes had been canceled due to last nights crime, so the common room was packed full of depressed Gryffindors.

"Me neither," agreed Lavender Brown.

"Who could so such a thing?" Asked Dean Thomas as he looked out the window in complete disbelief.

"Not even Voldemort could…" Added Harry.

"Don't say that name! _Especially_ not now!" Scolded Ron.

"Sorry…"

"… Where's Hermione?" Lavender suddenly asked, noticing her fellow Gryffindor wasn't there.

"I think she was crying the last time I saw her…" Parvati informed. Of course, Hermione had been faking it.

"Oh… well, when's the funeral?" Ron continued.

"The professors are discussing it with Fudge." Dean answered.

"Wait a minute, Fudge? He'll make this worse!" Harry shouted, recalling how the Minister of Magic hadn't believed him when he told him Lord Voldemort had returned.

"You'll have to trust him a bit more, Harry," Parvati said.

*          *            *

            At the same time, at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy was reading the joyous news of the murder in _The Daily Prophet._

"Time to move in," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his broom and flew off to Hogwarts. Hours later he arrived, and walked quickly up the steps, when he ran into Cornelius Fudge.

"Fudge! Just the man I was looking for!"

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm busy." Fudge replied, as he darted down the steps.

"I'd like to take Hogwarts off your hands." 


	4. Step Three

Chapter Four: Step Three Begins

The ink was beginning to settle on the documents in the Great Hall that would give Lucius Malfoy ownership of Hogwarts. The students (other then the Slytherins) watched in horror as their precious school was being handed over to such a sinister man. They turned to Professor McGonagall for support, but she looked away in embarrassment for turning down the job. Then they turned to the Slytherins and scorned at their happy faces as they impatiently waited for Fudge to officially seal the deal.

Of course, this was what Hermione wanted. She had sent a demon broker to threaten McGonagall, and it unfortunately worked. Now it was time for step four, in which she hoped to seduce Draco Malfoy into either persuading or killing his father to give him possession of Hogwarts. Then it would all go down for Hogwarts, and all go right for Hermione.

"Students, I give you your knew headmaster, Lucius Malfoy!" Shouted Fudge, with an odd tone of worry in his voice. A burst of clapping and whistling filled the hall from the Slytherin table as they stood up at the horrendous news, while all the other table gave them scolding looks, not even wanting to stand up, their legs to weak to believe what was happening.

"I have to go now," Fudge said to Lucius, over all the noise. "Please, try not to make too many changes."

"I'll try," Was the reply, with a disgusting smirk. Fudges face broke out into an unsure expression as he walked out of the hall to attend other matters.

"Slytherins, and the rest of you!" Cried Headmaster Malfoy when he was sure Fudge was out of earshot, "All of your teachers have been fired! Say goodbye to them now, they'll be leaving within the hour. And I'm sorry to say, even the great Severus Snape has turned down my generous offer to stay." He said, as he turned his face to Snape and gave him a disgusted look. He then turned swiftly and out of the hall, and allowed the students to say their goodbyes.

Most of the Hogwarts students went straight to their head of house. In Hermione's case, she ran up to each of her former teachers and gave them an fake hug as ersatz tears dampened her cheeks before running to her dorm. But there was one this she had over-looked: Harry and Ron knew her too well. 

They had both stayed in their seats and watched Hermione's every move. By the time she had hugged four teachers, they knew there was something wrong. The usual Hermione would have talked to, or maybe even yelled at Professor McGonagall for turning down the position of headmistress. Or was she just too sad to say anything? No. Hermione almost always put learning in front of emotions, and McGonagall was one of her major sources of learning.

"What should we do about her?" Ron asked, as he looked at the exit of the great hall.

"About who?" Replied Harry, looking in the same direction.

"You know about who."

"Hermione? I dunno. She's acting awfully odd… or maybe she's acting normal. It's hard to tell."

"Maybe we should send her to Madam Pomfery."

"Maybe. I think we should wait a little longer."

"Or we could just talk to her. Did you ever think of that, genius?"

***

As Harry and Ron were planning on what to do about Hermione, she was putting the next step in her plans to action. She had changed into the red dress she had awoken with when she awoke from receiving her demon half. All she had to do now was accidentally run into Draco and put on her powers of seduction, then it was time for the part of her plan that included Harry himself.

She walked quickly down the marble steps and waited behind the doors of the great hall. When the students emptied out, she quickly used a shapeshifiting ability to turn herself into Parvati. Then she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him behind the door, too. When she was sure there was no one left, they came out.

"Make your father give you Hogwarts," she told him, still holding his arm tightly. Draco didn't push away Hermione's hand, since he did like what she was saying.

"What for?" He replied, after careful consideration, a glint of interest in his eyes.

"So that you can have power, of course."

"Why would you want me to have power?" 

"Because I'm going to marry you, of course," she seductively answered, before giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Well?"

"I think I'll do it…" 

***

"Father?" Malfoy asked, in his fathers new office.

"What Malfoy? I'm very busy, and your pathetic little buggerings can't be any farther from my mind. Make it quick," came his fathers sharp reply, without even giving his son the slightest glance. He focus was in complete devotion to the neat stack of papers on his desk. Malfoy was use to it by now.

"I was wondering…. Could you give me control of Hogwarts?" the words didn't come easy, he had nearly choked on them, but he knew he had to be firm when asking for something from his father. The pen on the desk suddenly skidded to the side, causing a long line to appear on the paper Mr. Malfoy was signing. He looked up at his son with great annoyance.

"Excuse me? You? Hogwarts? Impossible. You're a stupid little boy who can't take care of a simple hamster, let alone an entire school. This is what you came to bother me with? Shame on you, Malfoy, you should know better. Leave." Malfoy frowned. His fathers replies hadn't always been that sharp.

Malfoy was hearing a voice now. It was Hermione, she was communicating his telepathically. _Fight him, Malfoy… Don't let him talk to you that way! You have great power, feel it surge through your body! Embrace the abilities I have lent you!_

"I'm not stupid, and you have no right to treat me like this." Malfoy lifted his arm and with a simple wave of it his father went flying back into the wall. "Hand it over." He said, as he conjured a fireball in his hand and tossed it at his fathers wand. It burned to ashes with in seconds. Lucius Malfoy was helpless.

"Calm down, son," Mr. Malfoy began as he lay on the floor, a small trickle of crimson blood running down his face. "Don't fight me, I'm not the one. These abilities of yours…. They're incredible! With them we can take over!"

"Take over what?"

"The world."

"I don't want the world, I want Hogwarts. Sign the papers now before I have to force you to." Again, Malfoy lifted his arm and waved it, this time throwing a paper and pen at his fathers face.

"Sign them." Mr. Malfoy had no choice. He was finally feeling the threat from his own son. How embarrassing. He would have to sign, and he did, with great reluctance. He finished and threw the pen aside in frustration.

"Thank you." There it was. Betrayal. Malfoy raised his hand, conjured another fireball, and through it directly at his father. Screams of agony came from the burning body. It wasn't enough. More pain. Malfoy needed more pain. But Malfoy didn't get what he wanted because Hermione was taking away his power now that he had completed what she wanted. Now she would let him take over the school, and then from there she would advance in her plan. Everything was going perfectly.

~*~~*~~*~

The next morning at breakfast when everyone was in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall stood up with a grim face and coughed loudly.

"Attention, attention! I have a few important announcements to make regarding the position of headmaster. I'm afraid that Lucius Malfoy was mysteriously murdered last night. There were only but his ashy remains in the headmasters office."

Everyone suddenly began to whispers excitedly at the news. A smile broke out across Harry's face, as well as all the other Gryffindors. There was a small tap at the back of his head though which reminded him that Lucius Malfoy was Draco's father. He looked over at the Slytherin table, and to his surprise, Draco was smiling. Surely he wasn't that evil to not care of his own father.

"Settle down, everyone!" McGonagall yelled. "There's more. At the sight, legal documents were found stating who was to be the new headmaster, Mr. Draco Malfoy." A harsh blow suddenly his Harry in the stomach, as he watched Draco stand up and walk up to the staff table.

"Hello. Yes, I am your new Headmaster. Now listen up everyone, there are going to be some changes. You'll all receive lists of these changes in tomorrows morning mail. For today, take the day off. Good day." He then walked away with Professor McGonagall out of the hall.

"Draco, that bloody prat headmaster? Preposterous!" Hermione yelled, keeping her disguise.

"He must've done something to ensure this… I can feel it…" Ron murmured. He looked up at Harry and saw that he was pale. "Harry, you alright?"

"No… I'm afraid. Afraid of the changes Draco will make…"

"Oh, I know what you mean. That's just too much power for someone like him."

~*~~*~~*~

Headmaster Malfoy was sitting comfortably in Dumbledore's former seat, twiddling his wand in his fingers with his legs up on the desk. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Draco sighed at the disturbance.

"What is it?" he answered dully. 

"Headmaster, I need to have a word with you about something." replied the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Fine. Come in if you must." The doors creaked as they slid open and allowed Professor McGonagall to walk up to Draco's desk.

"We have a new student, 'sir'." she began.

"Excuse me? New student? Impossible. Students are supposed to show up on the first day."

"Yes, but… She's transferring. She use to go to Beauxbatons, but she got tired of it. She'd be an excellent addition to out school, in my opinion, as well as the other teachers'."

"Fine. Let her come. What's the name?"

"Pandora Halliwell."

"Uhh… it sounds so… Gryffindorish. But let her in, just the same. Just another idiot to torture. What year is she entering?"

"Fifth."

"Even better. She'll be along with Potter and his mud blood friend and that other one, the Weasly boy. Now leave."

"Yes, sir." McGonagall said sadly. She hated being controlled by a student, especially one like this one.

"Stupid Gryffindors…" Draco muttered to himself as he went back to twiddling his wand.

~*~~*~~*~

"Ok, Pandora, this will be your dormitory." Professor McGonagall said, as she opened the door to the empty fifth year girls dormitory. She turned to look down at the black haired, blue eyed girl. 

"Oh… I like it." she spoke, in her soft voice.

"Yes, well, your trunk has already been brought up. That will be your bed over there." McGonagall said, as she raised her arm and pointed to the bed with Pandora's trunk at it's foot. "Your schedule is on your bed, classes will start tomorrow. Good luck then." The professor said before walking off down the stairs.

"Ok, thank you…" Pandora said distantly as she stepped into the dormitory. She sensed something, an evil power. She concentrated and traced it to Hermione's trunk. With caution, she slowly moved her hands to open it.

"Who are you? What ere you doing there?" Hermione snapped. She pressed her hand on the lid and stopped Pandora.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was mine…" Pandora quickly lied.

"Ya, well ok. Your new?"

"Yes…"

"Odd… We never get 'new' kids. Your beds probably that one. It's been empty." Hermione informed, gesturing at the bed McGonagall had.

"Ok, thanks." Pandora said softly, not looking at her. "Could you tell me where the library is?"

"Fifth floor."

"Thanks you…" Pandora said, as she was halfway through the door. Hermione stared at the doorway briefly before convincing herself Pandora was just stupid. She locked the door and then pulled out the Grimorrie and started reading.


End file.
